


Today

by MiladyPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-31 19:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix
Summary: A continuation of a Tumblr story by the awesome @notjustamumj *will link soonest* it's been three years and Sherlock decides to continue thier journey to the next step.





	Today

Today...

Sherlock had continued that morning and many other morning afterwards. When he observed John's mind turn inwards on itself and he knew John was second guessing the choice Sherlock continued what he was doing, secure and confident that John would return to him. It may take hours and over one fraught case two days, but John came home to him, apologized for his absence and they continued.

The recurring self doubt worried John every time it came back. His Sherlock had patiently explained that it didn't bother him, because he knew that John was grappling with years of socialisation and mental programming. Sherlock had explained that he understood that John had to fight sometimes to simply Love but he always acknowledged that it was getting better.

Sherlock continued on his trip into high street, John was safely at work, Lestrade was placated as he'd emailed his statement so he had the day to find it. Sherlock continued from one establishment to the other feeling a bit like Goldilocks, each was not quite right! Growling in frustration he strode into a small antique shop, hardly prepossessing but then again maybe that was the point. It was right there.

John was heading home for a short holiday his madman had insisted they needed. That was fine with him and Mycroft had even supplied the clinic with a reliever. John grinned all the way home thinking of some fancy twat, likely a surgeon, slumming in his office for a week! He doubted Mycroft Holmes even knew any GPs and he didn't really care.

Sherlock had everything. Dinner was in the oven and thier bags were packed for the next morning when they would leave for the Mediterranean. The precious purchase was in his pocket and he twiddled it waiting for John to get out of the shower. A quiet night in. Warm arms looped around his waist while he was thinking. "What you go there Lovely?"

Sherlock jerked and froze in his arms. John felt a rush of panic, what did his lovely partner have in his pocket... They were dressed for the evening in and Sherlock had had his hand in his pocket for the last hour. "Sherlock?" A glowing red face met his and Sherlock Holmes folded himself to one knee with all of his usual grace.

"John, three years ago today we woke together for the first time and you allowed me to continue. I have continued loving you for so long I have to ask you now if we may continue again, to another journey." The ring left his pocket, yellow gold with a delicate filigree engraving. It wasn't anything special from far away but up close the craftsmanship was exquisite, so like his John. "May we, would you, continue as my husband John Watson? Would you marry me?"

"Yes!" John sank to his knees as the ring slid home on his finger. The fit was perfect, the ring was beautiful and the weight was just right. "Yes Sherlock, yes, I just never thought." "I noticed after our second year, remarkably unobservant John, thinking I would not want to claim you as my own before all the world." The oven timer disrupted what followed but they decided after dinner to continue in bed. "We'll need to tell Mrs H before we go." "I think she knows..." Sherlock eyed the bottle of champagne that had appeared at the door and they raced downstairs to thank her.

"You two finally engaged. Now you enjoy your holiday and just keep it down when you get home okay." She kissed them both and cooed them back up stairs. Sherlock plated dinner as John poured, moving around each other like a well practiced dance, they continued.


End file.
